


keep you warm

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: ‘anyway,’ sanghyuk takes his eyes off jaehwan for a bit, to set the hot mug and heat packs onto the dresser. ‘just to confirm your suspicions.’ sanghyuk turns to jaehwan again, and flashes a big smile as he grabs the sweater hanging off his shoulder.‘tonight i’m here to keep you warm, hyung.’





	keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt i got on my cc (sanghyuk going into jaehwan's room to keep him warm) but i needed some writing practice so it's a little longer here!

‘jaehwan hyung?’

sanghyuk knocks on the door, before cracking it open slightly. he steps into the room, making sure to close the door behind him, and is greeted with the sight of jaehwan -- clearly fresh out of the shower, dark hair ruffled messily and still slightly damp, towel slung over his shoulder, himself clad in a simple plain tee and comfortable sweatpants. jaehwan’s sleepy eyes widen just slightly when sanghyuk meets his gaze -- sanghyuk smiles affectionately, warmth blooming in his chest at the little twinkle in jaehwan’s tired eyes, the faint coral blush in his cheeks and the excited little twitch of his ears.

‘wow,’ jaehwan starts, full lips stretching into a pretty smile. ‘i wanted to ask why you were here at first, but the reason is pretty apparent isn’t it,’ jaehwan laughs, the sound of it so pretty.

‘indeed,’ sanghyuk grins. with a large sweater slung over his shoulder, mug of hot drink in his hand and a pile of dollar-store heat packs held in the other -- he must look quite a _sight_ \-- and this is confirmed with the questionable look in jaehwan’s eyes, like he’s torn between whether to be plain amused or to simply explode with love and affection for the younger.

‘anyway,’ sanghyuk takes his eyes off jaehwan for a bit, to set the hot mug and heat packs onto the dresser. ‘just to confirm your suspicions.’ sanghyuk turns to jaehwan again, and flashes a big smile as he grabs the sweater hanging off his shoulder.

‘tonight i’m here to keep you _warm_ , hyung.’

‘and the first thing,’ sanghyuk takes a big step towards a jaehwan, looking shy and even smaller than usual. ‘the first thing to do is to put this sweater on.’ sanghyuk gestures for jaehwan to lift his arms up, and slips the clearly oversized, fuzzy sweater over jaehwan’s thinly-clothed frame. when he’s done, sanghyuk takes a small step back to admire his work, chuckling at the sight -- jaehwan looks tiny, drowned in that pale-yellow sweater.

‘you look like a baby chick’ sanghyuk teases, and reaches forward to pinch at jaehwan’s soft (soft) cheek. ‘so cute.’

jaehwan pouts and pretends to be offended for a bit -- sanghyuk grins and runs his fingers gently across jaehwan’s jaw, cradles his chin affectionately -- and eventually, inevitably, a little smile breaks out across his face.

‘i didn’t think anyone would listen when i complained about my room being cold at night. thankfully you came to the rescue.’ jaehwan says as he gratefully accepts the mug of hot mocha that sanghyuk carefully passes over, takes a small sip and lets out an exaggerated sigh of contentment. cute.

‘you may exaggerate _sometimes_ ' sanghyuk playfully mocks as he watches jaehwan finish his drink (the way jaehwan holds that big mug between those ridiculous sweater paws is very cute). 'but you know that i'll take everything you say seriously.'

at this, jaehwan looks up from behind his mug and sets the drink down.

'how could you? i _never_ exaggerate, sanghyukie! you don't agree with me on the _fact_ that this room is as cold as _antartica_?'

jaehwan's got chocolate foam all over his upper lip. sanghyuk swallows down a giggle, and puts on the best straight face he can manage.

'no i don’t think so,' sanghyuk starts, and jaehwan pouts even more, crosses his arms over his chest and lets out an angry little huff. with foam all over his mouth.

' _fine_ ,' sanghyuk fights the smile itching at his lips at the sight of a faux angry jaehwan with chocolate smeared across his mouth. 'yeah it's like antartica in here. brrrrrrr it's so c-cold!' sanghyuk crosses his arms and shivers with his whole body for extra emphasis.

'now you're being mean,' jaehwan laughs and smacks sanghyuk’s shoulder.

'okay, but i did check the weather forecast for today, and it did say that tonight was going to be pretty cold. so fine, i will not _entirely_ discount your argument about it being like antartica in here.'

' _that's_ the way,' jaehwan nods.

'by the way, hyung.'

'what?'

'i didn't say this earlier because you looked so adorable, but.'

what?’

'you've got… a chocolate moustache.'

sanghyuk grabs the nearby handheld mirror and pushes it to jaehwan’s face, chuckling at his wide-eyed look of horror.

‘and you just let me continue talking without stopping me? i must’ve looked stupid! you little--‘

'no, it was because you looked so cute, hyung. and it was extra cute when you argued with me with that moustache' sanghyuk laughs and pokes at a sulking jaehwan's cheek again. 'well, aren't you going to do something about it now that i've told you?'

'why don't _you_ do something about it?'

'it isn't _my_ mouth hyung, how can--'

'kiss me'

'what'

eyes fluttering shut, jaehwan leans in close, lips puckering up for a kiss. 'kiss it away'

'you're _ridiculous_ ,' sanghyuk starts, but gives in to jaehwan anyway, like he does every single time -- leans forward to meet jaehwan's lips, hand reaching up to cup jaehwan's cheek as he kisses the sweet foam away. jaehwan tastes like a marvellous mix of both chocolate and strawberry, the latter probably from the flavouring of jaehwan's favourite lip balm. they part with sweet, shy smiles on their faces.

'now,' jaehwan blushes as he looks up at sanghyuk. 'what’s left to do? i’m getting sleepy.’

‘there’s only one last thing,’ sanghyuk gets up and laces his fingers with jaehwan’s, guides the both of them onto the bed.

‘go on,’ sanghyuk motions for jaehwan to lie down. sanghyuk follows after, gently easing jaehwan onto his side before hugging the elder from behind. ‘this is the last step to keeping you warm, hyung’

‘cuddles?’ jaehwan groans, and sanghyuk cannot see, but jaehwan is smiling, so brightly. ‘you’re so _cheesy_ , i thought you would’ve come up with a better idea--‘

‘don’t like it?’ sanghyuk quickly withdraws his arms from jaehwan and sits up. ‘then we can forgo this step. i’m done keeping you warm for tonight then, hyung. goodbye--‘

‘no,’ jaehwan quickly turns and grabs sanghyuk’s arms, insistently tugging them around himself again, securing them around his waist. ‘i was kidding, gosh.’ now facing sanghyuk, jaehwan also circles his arms around the younger, without any intention to let him go -- presses soft fleeting kisses against sanghyuk’s neck before burying his face into the warm crevice there.

‘stop trying to appease me, you really hurt my feelings, hyung. so insensitive.’ sanghyuk grins, spanking jaehwan’s ass lightly, and jaehwan makes a small sound against his neck.

‘come on,’ jaehwan smacks sanghyuk’s hip in return, ‘you _knew_ very well i was just teasing, you know how much i love cuddles!’

(especially ones with you)

‘shh- it's okay, i’ll be the bigger man and forgive you this time, hyung.’ sanghyuk smiles as jaehwan sighs and rolls his eyes. ‘now turn around.’

‘why? are you planning to leave me now?’

‘ _no_ , i just want us to do it like how we did initially.’ sanghyuk carefully shifts them around until he’s hugging jaehwan from behind again, and takes in a deep breath of the earthy scent of the soft hairs lining jaehwan’s sensitive nape. ‘i like it best like this.’

‘gosh, you needy big spoon.’

‘oh come on hyung, you love being the little spoon too. you’re just in denial.’

‘i never denied it,’ jaehwan giggles. ‘i just said you were a needy big spoon.’

‘okay, okay. i’m not going to try to win an argument against you.’ sanghyuk pauses, and throws a leg over jaehwan’s hip. ‘anyway, i admit i do love being big spoon because that means i get to have you in my arms.’ jaehwan feels sanghyuk’s lips curl up against his neck -- his heart skips a beat.

there’s a short period of silence. jaehwan shifts slightly in sanghyuk’s arms, and feels sanghyuk exhale against his neck, breath warm and comforting.

‘sanghyukie, are you asleep?’

‘yes.’

a smile tugs at the corners of jaehwan’s lips at the snarky reply.

‘you know, sanghyuk... winter just arrived.’

‘mmhm.’

‘and… the heater in my room is spoilt. and-- and winter doesn’t _just_ last for a day. tomorrow is going to be cold too, tomorrow tomorrow is going to be cold--’

‘uh huh.’

‘you know what i’m getting at?’

sanghyuk makes a sound, and tightens his arms around jaehwan’s waist.

‘then you’ll do the explaining if my dear roommate wonshik-hyung ever complains to me about feeling lonely, okay? now shhh, go to sleep.’

it’s a deal. jaehwan’s heart flutters, and he feels warm, oh so _warm_.

this is great.

**Author's Note:**

> -ahh i'm sorry if this sucks, it's just i've not written in pretty long (imo) and i'm really Rusty :(  
> -any comments are loved! ♡  
> -twitter @hwanrem
> 
> (also did anyone realise i completely forgot about the heat packs left on the dresser.. oops)


End file.
